Holiday date
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: How does Monica's daughter try to get Monica and Chandler together? What is there about Chandler that Monica doesn't know? Read to find out.
1. Valentines day

**For my other story, 'A baby plus one' I thought I had great ideas for it but I can't think of anything. If anyone wants it before I delete it, let me know.**

**I thought of a new story..**

"Happy Valentine's day mom." 10 year old Emma said, when she walked through the door.

Monica came out of the kitchen to greet her daughter. "Hey honey, how was school?"

Emma hugged her mom. "Good. I hope you got a date for Valentine's Day. My friends parents are going out. You should too."

Monica smiled at her. "You and I will go have dinner." She pushed Emma's hair back. "How does that sound?"

Emma sighed. "I love spending time with you. I really do but you haven't had a date in years. You should get one."

Monica took Emma's back pack off and handed her a heart shaped cookie. "I don't need a date Emma. I have you."

That night, Emma and Monica sat in a restaurant. It was well lit and quite fancy.

"Order anything you want baby girl." Monica said, looking over the menu.

Emma looked over the menu and glanced beside her at a man. "Mom." She whispered.

Monica put her menu down. "Did you find something?"

Emma shook her head. "No but the guy right there is looking at you." She whispered.

Monica slowly looked over at the man. He gave her a warm smile. He was very attractive and around her age. "Let's just order." She said after smiling back at him.

After their meal, Monica asked for a check.

"Ma'am that gentleman that's walking out of the door paid for it." She said.

Monica grabbed Emma's hand and they ran outside. "Sir wait."

He stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

She smiled at him. "You didn't have to pay for our meal." She unlocked her car so Emma could get in. They were standing beside it.

"Well it's Valentine's day. A beautiful woman like you should be out on a date." He smiled.

"Why thank you." She blushed a little. "My name is Monica." She extended her hand.

He shook her hand. "My name is Chandler. Is that your daughter?" He asked, looking at the girl in the back seat that was watching them.

Monica smiled. "Yes, her name is Emma."

"Husband?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, wife?"

He shook his head. "No." He paused. "If it's ok, I would like to give you a call sometime."

"Yeah, I would like that." She smiled and looked in her purse for a pen and a piece of paper. When she found it, she wrote down her number and gave it to him. "Thank you again for dinner."

He smiled and put the number in his jacket pocket. "It was my pleasure."

When he started walking away, she got into the car.

"What happened mommy?" Emma asked, anxiously.

Monica checked her mirrors and turned the car on. "We just talked." She didn't want to get Emma's hopes up in case he didn't call. "Do you want to go home and watch movies?" She asked, trying to get Emma's mind off of it.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes please."

They went to the movie store and rented a couple of movies. They went home, got in their pajamas, popped some popcorn and began watching them.

Chandler went home, to his large empty house. To his surprise, his best friend Joey was there.

"How was dinner?" Joey asked.

"I figured you would have still been on your date and dinner was good. I met an amazing woman there." Chandler smiled.

Joey opened up another beer. "And did she like you because you're a movies star son?"

Chandler shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think she even knew. Truthfully, it was nice for a change. She wasn't all over me or anything."

"Did you get her number?" Joey asked.

Chandler smiled. "I sure did."


	2. premier

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler came into the kitchen. "Hey Liz, can I have some eggs and bacon?" Chandler asked.

Liz nodded. "Yes Chandler." She said. He preferred that she called him by his first name.

"Thank you." He walked into the living room and sat with his newspaper. He had a large two story house that was gated in. In the back yard he had a large pool and a garden with fresh fruits and vegetables. He was an actor as a child with his dad. When he turned 18, he decided to be a children's book author instead. He put most of his acting money into this huge house and his nice car. He made so much as a kid, that he still has some left.

The phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey son." His dad said. "Tonight is my premier party for that new movie I just finished shooting. Can you come? I can get a date for you."

"Yeah I will come. You don't have to worry about getting me a date though. I know just the woman to bring." He smiled.

After breakfast, he called Monica.

"Hey Monica. It's Chandler." He said.

"Hey Chandler." She was looking in her closet for something to wear for the day.

"I want to go out with you tonight. I have somewhere planned. Before you say anything, there is something you should know about me." He told her.

She frowned and sat on her bed. "Ok what?" She asked, fearing the worst.

"My dad is an actor. When I was little I was in quite a bit of his movies. Tonight is his premier party for this new action movie he just finished. Would you like to join me?"

"I would love to." She smiled.

That night, Monica searched her closet for a dress.

"Oh how about this one?" Emma asked, pulling out a white dress that just came above her knees. Around the waist it had silver sequence that sparkled.

Monica took it from her and looked it over. "That looks great honey. You be good for Aunt Rachel."

"Ok mommy. Have fun tonight." Emma smiled.

Monica kissed the top of Emma's head. "Thank you baby."

After she was ready, Chandler came and got her. They walked out of her house and Monica stopped walking.

"A limo?" She asked.

He turned to her and smiled. "Yes, this is how I go to my dad's premiers." He put his hand on her lower back as she got in. "Do you know what I like most about you?" He asked, as they drove down the road.

"What's that?" Monica asked. She could feel her heart beating fast. He was very attractive.

"You're different than the other woman. It's nice being out with someone that doesn't throw themselves at me or treat me different because of my dad and because of me doing movies in the past." He smiled at her.

She returned the smile. "What do you do now?"

"I write children's books." He said.

"That's great." She said as she nervously played with the end of her dress.

He put his hand over hers to stop her. "You'll have fun. If it's too much for you, we can always leave."

The limo pulled up to a huge building with a small fountain outside of it. There were people everywhere and paparazzi taking pictures. Chandler linked his arm to Monica's as they walked up.

"Are you having fun?" Chandler asked, as they mingled with the people there.

"I am having a great time." She said and sat her glass down.

After having a great time, Chandler took Monica to her house and walked her up to the front door.

Chandler woke up the next morning with a smile on his face, thinking about his time with Monica. He went down stairs and into the living room.

"Chandler look." Liz said and turned on the TV.

"Oh no." Chandler said and sat down slowly. There were videos and pictures of the two of them all over the TV. He called her. "I am so sorry about all the paparazzi. I didn't know they would be putting pictures up of us everywhere."

"It's ok Chandler." She smiled.

"Great, so I can see you again?" He asked.

"I would love that." She told him.


	3. sick

**Thank you for reviewing..**

"Are you going to see him again?" Emma asked as her and Monica walked through the store.

"Emma he hasn't called so I don't know." She looked over her list once more. They checked out and went to the car. They both started putting grocery's in the trunk. Monica turned around when she thought she heard Chandler asking if they needed help.

Monica smiled. "No we got it." She said loading the last thing in.

"My mom said you haven't called her." Emma told him.

Monica looked at her embarrassed. "Emma." She said sternly.

Chandler laughed. "No I did want to apologize about that. I had an awful cold. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Well I just bought all this food for dinner tonight. Emma got straight A's on her report card so I am making a special dinner. You're welcome to join us." She said.

Chandler smiled, admiring how pretty she looked. "I would love too."

That night, Monica was in the kitchen making chicken Alfredo with garlic toast. Emma came running in holding a gift card.

"Look mommy, Chandler gave me $50 for doing well on my report card." Emma smiled.

Monica took it from her and looked at it. "Chandler, you didn't have to."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to."

"Well thank you." She handed it back to Emma. "Go put it in your room. Did you say thank you?"

"Yes." Emma said and ran to her room.

They ate dinner, then the three of them watched a movie on the couch together. After that Emma had to go to bed.

"I had a great time." Chandler said when they were saying good bye.

"I did too." Monica smiled, looking into his eyes.

He lightly touched her face and slowly leaned in to kiss her. To his surprise, she kissed him back.

"Good night." He smiled when the kiss was over.

"Good night." She managed to say. She couldn't believe what a good kisser he was.

The next morning, Monica woke up with a cold.

Emma got Monica's phone when Monica was sleeping and called Chandler for him to come over.

Chandler came over right away. He brought medicine, cough drops and soup. He sat on the edge of Monica's bed and felt her forehead.

Feeling someone touch her, she woke up. "Did Emma call you?"

He covered her up. "Yes. Take this." He handed her medicine and a glass of water.

"You should go. I don't want you getting sick." She said.

He shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

He took care of her for the rest of the day. He even cooked for Emma and cleaned up.

"I like you." Emma smiled.

Chandler smiled back. "I like you too."

"I'm glad you're dating my mom." Emma said while coloring a picture.

"Me too." He said.

"I don't want you breaking up with her ok?" Emma said.

He nodded. "You got it sweetie."

Monica smiled from the bed, hearing the conversation between her daughter and boyfriend.


	4. unexpected

**Thank you for reviewing**

**It means a lot…**

"Wow I love it." Emma smiled after reading Chandler's new book.

Chandler smiled. "So I should get it published?"

Emma nodded. "So I was the first to read it?"

Chandler laughed at her excitement. "You sure were. I had to make sure it was good enough."

Monica walked in and handed Chandler a cup of coffee. "Bedtime baby girl."

Emma frowned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have school tomorrow." Monica told her.

"Ok. Thank you for taking us to your huge house today." Emma said for the 10th time that day.

Chandler smiled. "You can come there anytime you want to."

After telling her mom and Chandler good night, Monica tucked her in and came back in the living room with Chandler.

Chandler pulled Monica into his lap. Then he kissed her arm. "Now that we have been dating for a couple of months, I feel like I can ask you this. What happened to Emma's dad?"

She turned in his lap, so she could see his face. "He's in jail and has been there for 9 years. He is actually supposed to get out soon." She said. By the look on Chandler's face, she could tell he wanted to hear more. So she continued. "Kip and I had been together for 5 years. When we were engaged, I got pregnant with Emma. We were both so happy about it. The wedding got moved up and we got married when I was 5 months pregnant with her. When Emma was 11 months old, Kip and I got into a huge fight. We had argued before, but this one was worse." She could feel tears feel her eyes, but smiled when Chandler wiped them away as she spoke. "When he was yelling, I told him to stop because Emma was right there playing with her toys. He didn't listen. He hit me and pushed me up against the wall a couple times. So I called the cops. Since I had proof he hit me, they arrested him. It wasn't his first domestic violence case, so this time he was in there for a while."

Chandler gave her a sympathetic smile and held her face. "Oh baby, I am so sorry."

She smiled and lightly kissed his lips. "Thanks for listening."

Chandler brought her in for a kiss again. "Anytime honey."

She laid her head on his shoulder and let him hold her. "Do you want to spend the night tonight?"

He smiled while he rubbed her back. "I would love to. How close is Emma's room to yours?"

Monica raised her head from his shoulder and smiled. "Right next to it." She kissed his nose. "So we need to be quiet."

Chandler laughed and let her lead him upstairs.

"Didn't you say your parents were going to have Emma tomorrow night since its Friday?" Chandler asked and threw her on the bed.

"MMhmm." Monica said and put her arms around him when he got on her.

"We should sleep at my house tomorrow." He mumbled against her skin, as he kissed her neck.

"Ok." Monica managed to say.

The next morning, Chandler watched some TV while he waited for Monica to come back from taking Emma to school.

"I need to get my book published." He said later that morning, while they were curled up on the couch together.

"Ok." She frowned.

He touched her bottom lip. "I'll be back later baby." He kissed her before leaving.

Chandler went home, to find his ex-girlfriend Sarah there holding a small baby boy. "What are you doing here?" He asked and UN locked his door.

Sarah rocked the baby in her arms. "This is Kingston. Your son." She said quietly.


	5. alone time

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler walked into Monica's house. He motioned for her to come in the kitchen with him since Emma was right there watching a movie. 'The Polar Express.'

"I'll be right back sweetie." She said and followed Chandler into the kitchen.

He showed her the vanilla envelope. "I have the DNA results." He started opening it. "Now we'll know if Kingston is mine or not." He took a breath before he read it. He smiled and hugged her. "He's not mine."

"Oh honey that's great." She smiled.

A week later, Monica called Chandler.

"My parents took Emma to the zoo today. Then she's spending the night with them. Would you like to come over?" She asked, smiling. Chandler was away for four days on a business trip.

He smiled. "I would love to babe."

When he got there, she greeted him at the door. "Hey you." She kissed him.

"I missed you." He mumbled against her lips.

She snaked her arms around his neck. "I missed you too."

"Good morning." Chandler smiled the next morning, seeing Monica come into her room in a towel after a shower.

"Good morning." She said, gathering her clothes to wear.

He got out of bed and took the clothes from him. "These can wait." He sat them on top of her dresser. Then before she could object, he picked her up and tossed her on the bed causing her to squeal. Then he got on her and kissed her as he removed her towel from her now dry body.

"Can I make us some breakfast now?" She joked after they were done.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Could I help?"

She nodded her head.

Once they were both dressed, they went into the kitchen where Monica got out the ingredients to make scrambled eggs, toast and turkey sausage.

"Uh Mon?" Chandler asked as he made scrambled eggs.

She looked up from buttering the toast. She already made the sausage. They were just waiting for the eggs to be done.

"How do you know when eggs are done?" He asked.

She laughed and walked over to him. She put an arm around his waist. "Well about 2 minutes before they look like that." She tried to say nicely.

"Maybe you should just do the eggs." He said.

They both laughed.

"I think you're right." She threw them away and started over with the eggs. "You butter the toast."

"Now that I can do." He walked over to the toast and started to butter them. "I'm not a good cook as you can tell."

She smiled. "I can teach you how."

He looked over at her and smiled at her sweetly. "I would love to learn so I can make my amazing girlfriend breakfast."

She winked at him. "You're amazing too."

"These are amazing." Chandler said as they ate.

"So is your toast." Monica joked.

He laughed. "I love you I hope you know."

She looked at him shocked. "You love me."

His eyes got wide, realizing what he had just said. "No I didn't say that." He looked at their now empty plates then back at her. "In fact I should leave." Before she could say another thing, he ran out of her house and drove away.


	6. I'm sorry

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Six reviews in one chapter is amazing. It makes me so happy**

"Dude, why did you leave after you told her you love her?" Joey asked.

Chandler paced back and forth in his living room. "Yes, I just got so scared. This relationship is going so well. We have been dating for 3 months now. I guess I have never felt this way about anyone and I don't want to lose her."

Joey got up from the recliner. "If you run away every time you get scared then you will lose her."

Chandler nodded. "You're right."

Joey patted his back. "I have a date so I need to go."

A couple minutes later, chandler heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Joey forgetting something he answered it.

"Hi Chandler." He heard a small girl say.

He bent down. "Emma what are you doing here?" He asked then stood up and let her in.

Emma sat down on his big white couch. "I came here because you haven't been to my house today and my mommy is sad."

Chandler sighed, he didn't want her to be sad. "Come on and I will drive you home."

Emma's face lit up. "Ok come on." She ran outside and got into his car.

Soon they pulled into Monica's driveway.

"Can you go play in the backyard for a little bit so I can talk to your mommy?" Chandler asked.

Emma went in the backyard and Chandler went inside. "Mon, I am so sorry."

Monica looked up from her book. "Why did you run away like that?"

"I got scared Monica. I'm sorry." He said quietly walking over to her.

Monica stood up and looked him into the eyes. "How do I know you won't do that every time you get scared?"

He shook his head. "It won't happen again."

"Just leave me alone." She walked into the backyard with Emma who was swinging on her swing set.

Chandler left to think of a plan. He called Ross and asked him to come get Emma so she could have a sleepover with Ross and Rachel's daughter Riley who was 8. Chandler came over to Monica's all dressed up. When she answered the door, he handed her a bouquet of roses.

Monica smelled them and smiled. "These are beautiful. But I am still mad at you." She looked at him. "Why are you all dressed up?" She asked and put the flowers in a vase.

He stepped in the door way. "I am here to pick you up."

She crossed her arms. "Where to?"

He smiled. "I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. I want to show you how sorry I am."

She nodded. "Ok I'll go with you. Ross and Rachel have Emma for the night."

He smiled again. "I know. I called him." He took her hand and led her outside and into his car.

They drove a couple miles and stopped when they reached a big field. He helped her out and took her over to a spot with a blanket. Then they sat down and he put his arm around her.

"Look up Mon." He told her.

When she looked up, she saw fireworks that said: I am sorry Monica. I love you so much.

She looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you too Chandler." She said before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Instantly, he was kissing her back.


	7. news

**Thank you for reviewing**

Ever since Monica and Chandler said 'I love you', they had been inseparable. Now they had been dating for 7 months and he rarely spent the night at his own house. He loved being with Monica and her now 11 year old daughter Emma.

"I could just lay here all day." Chandler smiled and kissed Monica's back one morning.

Monica smiled and rolled over on her back. "I would love to but I need to get up and take Emma to school."

"MM ok." He said against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him again and got up.

"Are you and Chandler going to get married?" Emma asked on the way to school.

Monica glanced over at her daughter. "I don't know. We haven't talked about it. It's only been 7 months."

"Well I really like him and if you got married, it would make me very happy." Emma said.

Monica smiled and pulled into the school. "I'm glad to know how you feel. Have a good day at school."

Emma said good bye to her mom and got out.

When Monica got home, she saw a note from Chandler that he went home to get ready for work. She sat on the couch and turned the TV on. She saw a Tampax commercial and realized she was late.

"Oh no." She whispered. She ran to the bathroom and got out a test that Rachel had left from when she bought a box, thinking she was pregnant, just a month before. She opened the test and took it. She was trying to hurry, just in case Chandler came back.

That night after Chandler got off of work he went over to Monica's. Emma went to her best friend's house for a sleep over next door.

"You ok?" Chandler asked when he walked in and saw his girlfriend pacing back and forth.

Monica stopped pacing and rubbed her hands together. "I really need to tell you something."

Chandler took her hands into his. "Honey, you're scaring me."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant." She said just above a whisper when she opened her eyes again. Now they were filled with tears. She stopped him from talking before he could respond. "I know we are just dating and we haven't really discussed our future."

This time, Chandler stopped her from talking. He closed the gap between them and rubbed her arms. "Monica stop. I love you so much. You and Emma. Now learning, that we're having a baby together, just makes things so much better."

She smiled and put her arms around him. "You really think so?"

He nodded and kissed her lips. "I know it's something we haven't planned for, but I see how you are with Emma and it would be great seeing you with a little baby that is yours and mine."

"Thank you for being so understanding." She told him.

A couple days, was Monica's first appointment. They had to confirm that she was pregnant. So they didn't tell Emma yet.

Monica and Chandler waited patiently in the room for the results.

Dr. Smith walked in with paperwork. "Congratulations, you're going to be parents."

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other. They were ok with it.

Dr. Smith did a routine checkup and said she was due December 28th.

"You know, December 28th is so close to Christmas." Chandler said with his leg on Monica's leg on the way home.

Monica smiled. "It is." After a little bit of silence, she spoke again. "Do you want to move in?"

He nodded. "I would love to."


	8. The day after Christmas

**Thank you for reviewing**

Emma walked into the house after being next door at her best friends' house. It was the day after Christmas. Emma was listening to her iPod that she had just got for Christmas.

"Hey Chandler." Emma smiled and turned her IPod off.

Chandler turned the TV down. "Hey honey."

Emma sat by him on the couch. "Where is mom?" She asked, looking around.

"Resting. I made her. She loves cleaning and doing things so much that even being 9 months pregnant doesn't stop her." He joked.

Emma laughed. "It sure doesn't. So, you guys have been together for a little over a year now. You're having this baby together. When are you getting married?"

"You're good at keeping secrets aren't you?" He asked.

She nodded eagerly for him to continue. "Oh yes, I am. I promise."

"I don't want to ask her yet. Not until your brother is born so that way she doesn't want to start planning a wedding and prepare for a baby to be born. So I want to wait until after." He said.

She smiled and hugged him tight. "That makes me so happy."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad. Oh and Emma, don't tell your mom about this."

She nodded. "I won't. I promise. Oh and can I ask you something?"

"Always." He smiled.

"When you and mom get married, can you adopt me?" She asked shyly.

He smiled and hugged her. "That makes me so happy that you asked that. I would be more than happy too, if your mom approves."

She smiled. "Great."

Later that night, Chandler and Monica were watching Christmas movies after Emma had went to bed. He had his arm around her and noticed she was crying.

"Are you ok honey?" He rubbed her shoulder.

She nodded and wiped her tears away.

He put his finger under her chin so she would look at him. "Tell me. Something has to be wrong for you to be crying."

"I guess these movies have me thinking too much. I don't want to pressure you but I thought we would at least be engaged by now." She said.

He gave her a small smile. "I love you Mon you know that." He felt bad that it made her this sad.

"Yeah I do now. I'm sorry forget I said anything. It must be the hormones." She said.

"I wanted to wait until our baby was born, but I can do it now." He got on one knee. "When I first saw you on Valentine's Day a year ago, I thought you were so beautiful. Now I know you make me so happy. I don't want to spend a day without you for as long as I live." He opened a small box to reveal a 3 carat diamond ring. "Monica Gellar, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

He put the ring on her finger. Then he hugged and kissed her affectionately.

"Um Chandler." She said when they broke apart.

Yeah honey?" He asked, admiring how nice the ring looked on her finger.

"My water just broke." She said nervously.


	9. baby and wedding

**Thank you for reviewing..**

"Wake up baby." Chandler gently shook Emma awake.

Emma slowly opened her eyes and noticed it was 12: 26am. "What's going on?"

"Aunt Phoebe is going to sleep on the couch tonight. Your mom is going to have your brother. Aunt Phoebe said she'll bring you to the hospital tomorrow." He told her.

"Ok. Tell mom good luck." Emma smiled.

Chandler kissed he forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"This hurts so badly." Monica cried on the way to the hospital.

Chandler reached for her hand and held it. "Don't worry honey, we will be there soon."

"Ok, you're 3 centimeters dilated. I'll come back and check on you in an hour." The Dr. said.

"Can I get you anything?" Chandler asked when the Dr. left as he rubbed her leg.

She shook her head. "I'm fine right now."

"Ok." He bent over and kissed her forehead.

"She's in a lot of pain. Is she any closer?" Chandler asked an hour later. He didn't like seeing his fiancé in so much pain.

"She's progressing quickly. She's at 9 so she should be ready fairly soon. I'll be back in 30 minutes." The Dr. said then walked out of the room.

"Did you hear that honey?" He asked and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Our baby will be here soon."

An hour later, she was finally pushing. Chandler was so helpful those couple of hours. He rubbed her back, her legs, got her ice chips, held her hand and was an amazing coach.

At 3am, their son was born.

"He's so perfect." Monica smiled down at their newborn son.

Chandler kissed them both. "You did such a great job baby. Was Emma that quick?"

"No she wasn't. It was awful. It took 16 hours with her." She said and stroked the baby's tiny arms.

"He looks like his name should be Jack." Chandler said as they admired their son.

Monica smiled and nodded. "It sounds great. Jack Bing."

The next morning after making sure the baby had been born, Phoebe brought Emma up to see her new brother.

"He looks just like you Chandler." Emma said as she held Jack. "I don't mind helping but no diapers."

Chandler and Monica laughed then Chandler took Jack from her and handed him to Monica when he started getting fussy, so she could feed him.

"You don't have to diapers." Chandler said.

Soon after that, the gang came. Then their parents came. The next day they were able to go home.

**5 months later…**

Chandler picked up a happy Jack from his crib.

"Hi there big boy." He kissed Jack then laid him on the changing table to change his diaper and get him dressed for the day. "Today is a big day. Me and your mommy are getting married."

Chandler smiled when Jack smiled big. "You're getting so big." Chandler finished getting him dressed then picked him up. Then he went downstairs and fed Jack a bottle. "Your sissy is getting big too. She's 12 now. Then hopefully in a couple of years, you will get to be a big brother." After Jack finished his bottle, Chandler put him in his play pen and got ready.

Within 3 hours, Monica and Chandler were finally Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing.

"I love you so much." Chandler whispered in Monica's ear as they danced a slow dance.

Monica smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I love you too." She laid her head on his chest and they enjoyed being with each other.


End file.
